Disfraces
by SchauenSturme
Summary: Está harta de esconderse tras una careta. De robar un poco de amor a base de mentiras... Dramione


Disclaimer: lo sé, ustedes lo saben también. Los Pjs son de jotacá, la trama es mía.

Una escapadita a mi obsesión por las noches de carnaval.

Dejan RRs? Que adelgaza... :P

* * *

Es la primera vez que se pone una careta de verdad. Es de porcelana, con el bello rostro de una Geisha pintado a mano en su pulida superficie. Tras las pupilas de cristal transparente contempla su reflejo.

El cabello negro azabache, con reflejos azulados, está recogido en sendos rodetitos prietos a los lados de la nuca, cerrados con delicados broches que imitan a los nenúfares. Su cuello pálido, largo y delgado, está totalmente descubierto, sin ningún adorno.

El escote, quizá muy pronunciado, cruza por sobre su pecho y se abrocha con doradas hebillas en su espalda.  
Lleva un típico vestido oriental, de finísima seda negra, con dragones rojos y dorados bordados. Ajustado como el que más, marca sus curvas pronunciadas que normalmente la túnica del colegio oculta con recato.  
El tajo que baja desde su cadera a la rodilla, donde acaba el ruedo del vestido, revela sus piernas lampiñas y bien torneadas, que acaban en sandalias de tiras cortas y taco un tanto pronunciado.

Otra chica entra al dormitorio. Lleva su vestido oscuro, lleno de cortes y tules, que cae hasta el suelo, y un antifaz negro algo macabro, con lágrimas rojas que se deslizan bajo los ojos.

- ¡Estás preciosa! - Exclama, sonriendo. Se acomoda en antifaz mientras se acerca a ella. - Wow, tienes que enseñarme ese conjuro para cambiar el color del pelo... - Ríe, se retoca el pelo, abraza a su amiga. - Ya vámonos, es tarde.

Reticente, hechando miradas consternadas al espejo, se va dejando arrastrar escaleras abajo. Esa sensación es tan incómoda...  
Siente que tiene varias máscaras bajo esa, tan blanca e inexpresiva. Una de niña buena, una de chica dura... La de estudiosa, la de respetuosa de las reglas. La de valiente, la de fría de corazón.  
No lo confesará ni esta noche ni ninguna otra, porque esos disfraces invisibles son los que la sostienen. Son la sangre en sus venas, el aire en su garganta, el latido de su corazón. El esqueleto y las articulaciones que le permiten caminar, aunque vacilando.  
Mientras se acercan más y más al rellano, en una montaña rusa que desemboca en mil miradas escrutadoras, piensa en lo mucho que quisiera dejar de fingir. "No nací para ser actriz", se ha dicho mil veces. Pero vive de mentiras y actuaciones.  
"En fin, la vida es un largo drama que siempre baja el telón de la forma mas inesperada", reflexiona, mientras la chica de negras vestiduras tironea de su muñeca. "Es imposible mostrar de una y sin vueltas el miedo, las dudas, las traiciones, los errores, los pequeños y grandes crímenes."

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren para ellas. Están hermosas, y los ojos de todos se posan en las dos, que llegan radiantes y retrasadas. "Ay, por Merlín"  
Parvati camina segura, sonriendo bajo su antifaz. Ella, por suerte, puede ocultar su rostro tenso tras la bella careta, recuerdo de alguna fiesta de disfraces muggle de su madre.

Todo el un torbellino de música, luces y voces. En medio de varias copas de Cerveza de Manteca que alguien ha colado en las mesas como si fuera cualquier ponchera, un muchacho de cabello castaño la invita a bailar. Tiene ojos grises y antifaz rojo, igual que su ancha capa. El traje, en discordia, es negro como la noche misma.

No sabe cuándo acabaron en ese rincón apartado, cuándo él levantó su máscara... Cuándo, en medio de una marea de desconocidos, ellos fundieron sus bocas en un beso eterno, que duró sólo un minuto. ¿Sólo? Más tiempo del que habían tenido juntos nunca, para compartir besos furtivos de camino a clase, o cruzarse en los laberinticos corredores de las mazmorras.

Los conjuros de sus disfraces se van desvaneciendo a medida que el reloj se acerca peligrosamente al momento en que dé la una y todos tengan que regresar a sus camas.  
Ahora el cabello de ella es color miel, como sus ojos que antes contemplaban la oscuridad tras los cristales coloreados de la careta que hace mucho a muerto, en pedazos, contra el suelo de piedra. Ahora la castaña enrieda sus manos en mechones rubio platino, sin apartarse de los labios del muchacho mas que para susurrar.  
- Te amo, Draco. - Él ya lo sabe, hace mucho. Pero nunca antes lo había escuchado de su boca, nunca la había visto tan bella.  
- Te amo más. - Le susurra, juguetón, en el oído. Ya es la una.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Mientras los estudiantes regresan a sus salas comunes para dormir un pcoo antes de tomar el tren de regreso a casa, ellos se pierden el el bosque.  
Hermione ha dejado caer, al menos, una de sus caretas. Aunque todavia queden mil disfraces por ver.


End file.
